beautiful pain
by Impossobledarkness
Summary: Sometimes fate has nothing to do with it, sometimes its just plain luck. Zach was found in the woods by Jasper as a baby, Amy is a girl with more pain than she shows. No matter how wise the Cullens are, they cant understand the hardships of young love.
1. Discovery

5 years earlyer

Jaspers pov

The rain came down hard as i stopped hunting to watch the hooded figure place a bundle in an empty clearing. The figure was feeling so much pain, both physical and emotional. A gust of wind blew the hood off, reveling a girl, no older than 16. Long thin white fingers pulled the hood up slowley, as if the simple action caused her pain. A babys cry filled my ears, it was different to any other i have heard, this cry was more high pitched, a cry of pain rather than a cry for attention. It took me a moment to relise the cry came from the bundle, and that it had a heart beat. The thumping was so faint, and fast i failed to notice it before, now i know it is the buzzing i asumed was the wind in the leaves.

"I'm sorry" The girl rasped, kissing the bundle before limping into the forrest. Once she was out of sight, i lurched forward towards the baby. I picked it up as gently as i could, it had obviously been through alot. I moved the dirty, soaked blanket out the way, i could smell blood but i had drained two deers, and blood doesn't bother me so much anymore since Bella came along. The poor thing shivered, completely naked under the thin blanket. The only thing i can tell is that it is a boy, since his skin was covered in mud or blood. I wrapped him up again, and started to run to the house, hopfully Carsile could fix him.

The house was empty, apart from Carsile, so if i lost control the baby would deffently die. I kept reminding my self of the love that girl felt for this child. It was enough to stop me ripping its head off. I told Carsile what happened while he ispected and washed him, the blood must have come from somewhere else because there was no cuts on the baby.

"Its seems this child may not be human, this heart beat is new to me. Jasper, this is quite a find"

"I know, but i feel as if its my responcability to care for him. I think its because i keep reminding my self of how the girl felt for him" I re-thought what i just said "Don't tell Emmett i said that, i would never hear the end of it." Carsile chuckled almost darkly, i'm not sure if he is the same man he was before Bella cam along, the girl has changed us all. She has tamed my thirst, made Rosalie less bitchy, made Alice less hyper- well some of the time, im pleased to say she is just as enthusiastic in bed as before, Edward is even less protective he is still protective like any other vampire is of their mate but not how he used to be, Emmett can actually behave in public now, Esme is completely over having children im not sure why but i think its because she sort of for filled the need with Renessme, and Carsile is just so much more modern, he makes jokes about sex lives, and teases.

I doubt any other human can make such an impact upon our family.


	2. Naming

The next day.

Bella's pov

I caught a strange smell in the wind while running back to the house, it smelt almost human, but with a citrus tang. I looked to Edward for explanation, but he was just as confused as i am. We broke into a real sprint, instead of the steady pace we where taking before, assuming something bad had happened. Alice growled from behind us, picking up her pase so much she over took us. The closer we got, the more i worried, i could hear and smell Carsile and Jasper, but i could also hear a strange humming sound. Alice reached the house first, Esme close behind, I heard them both gasp and smiles apear on their faces.

"Why?" Alice mumbled, walking slower than a human towards the open front door, her hands over her mouth. Venom pooled in Esme's eyes, unable to spill over, as she stood frozen on the steps. Once i saw what was going on inside, i was even more confused. A small baby lay on the thick carpet in the center of the living room, completely silent and still apart from the movement of its chest as it breathed.

"I don't think this is a good idea" Edward stated, eyes narrowed at the child "I can't hear its thoughts, and Alice can't see its future." I looked in shock at the child, never have the Cullens come across someone who is immune to both their gifts.

"He is a baby, Edward. Do you really think he is going to be making decisions? Or thinking about things?" Jasper replyed sharply "I don't your one to talk on keeping things that could be potentially danagerous, no offence Bells"

"None taken, speaking of things that could be potentially dangerous, where are Nessie and Jake?" I turned to leave them and find the daughter i always worry will get my bad luck, but Emmetts huge hand stopped me by grabbing my arms, a growl slipped out, the knee-jerk reaction to someone surprising me. I suppose i am still technically a new born.

"Chill Bells, its your decision too, you don't get to skip out on the boring bits" I took a deep, un-needed breath and relaxed. "We have to listen to them before we make the choice, it's one of the few rules of the house we kept since meeting you" He winked, Edward rolled his eyes. Everyone seemed to be picking on him today about the whole 'bringing home a human' crap.

A high pitched squeal broke me out of my thoughts, i looked up to see everyone, minus Emmett and i, looking as if they want to curl up in a ball and cry. I guess i must have sheilded Em without relising. I pulled my arms away from Emmett, he whimpered in responce, and walkd over to Jasper, my sheild stretched over him, guarding him from the un-wanted feelings. Its strange how my sheild works, it can stop gifts that mess with the mind, soften physical attacks, protect everyone i care about no matter how far they are from me, and reacts to your needs by allowing certan things through. Jasper had the kid in his arms as soon as he was under the sheild, soothing him as best he could.

"Thats not normal, the thing has somthing wrong with it" Edward growled "It's not human, we have no idea what it is. It can't stay here" I held back a sigh, un-sure what to do. He seems fairly harmless, sure he isn't human, but no one in this house is, im sure if he becomes violent or we can't handle him, eight vampires is enough to tame him.

"Edward-" I started, but his face fell when he saw i wasn't going to back him up on this one. "We should kep him"

"Give me one good reason" His stare was cold, hurt that i would turn on him. "One good reason we should keep this thing and i will sit back quietly to watch this blow up in our faces."

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Carsile changing you" He nodded slowley "You wouldn't be here if i hadn't come to stop you in Italy" He nodded again "If Jasper hadn't trained you guys to fight new borns, none of us would be here" Everyone stared at me, not knowing where i was goign with this. "So technically, you owe all three of us your life, but i'm willing to settle for keeping this child, and i'm sure Jasper and Carsile are too" I looked to them, they where smiling softley. Edward ran a hand through his tossled hair, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"What can i say to that?" I smiled at Jasper, and held out my pinkie finger to Edward. "What am i promising?"

"Your promising not to go back on your word, and that you will be nice to the baby, so no more calling him 'thing', okay?" His smooth finger twirled around mine, its funny to watch Edward make pinkie promises, considoring how formal and seriouce he always is.

"If you insist" I pulled my finger away, but his hand caught mine, holding it by his side. Emmett clapped me on the back with the force of a car going at least 40 miles an hour, but i stayed still without stumbling forward.

"Jease Bells, how long have you been sitting on that one?" I winked at him, everyone in this room owes me their life, since the voltori came along, and im sure they will eventually figure out they saved mine at least three times each. "Witty little thing"

"Shut up Emmett" Rosalie said, sounding pissed off to have to tell her husband to shut up yet again "What are we going to name the little guy?"

"Some thing original, for all we know he is a one of a kind" Alice was grinning from ear to ear, excited just thinking of the shopping she would get to do. "Nessie and her dog will be here in under a minute" Edward growled, Jasper cringed and the scent of Nessie and Jacob, mixed with the unmistakeable smell of sex filled my lungs. I hissed, just two hours ago i told them not to on the way home, because it will upset Edward, stupid cocky wolf.

Emmett laughed openly, Carsile and Esme just rolled their eyes while holding back their own laughter, they treat us all like their own children and except us having sex, but when faced with the same situation all of us, besides Em, get upset. I couldn't care less, she is my baby girl, and the only actual baby of our own i will ever have. Jacob walked in the living room, smirk on his face as he sat on the floor by the sofa. Nessie sprinted upstairs for a shower, avoiding the judging gazes.

"Jacob" I hissed, his smirk faltered slightly "What the fuck is wrong with you?" The smile fadded slightly.

"Bells-"

"No, you know the rules. Right now i am Nessies mother, not your friend. I made sure to tell you not to have sex on the way back, just because you where alone with each other doesn't change what i told you. She may look like a fully grown woman, but she is only 13 years old. No parent wants to see their daughter disobey them, especailly not by having sex when they tell her not to." Jacob was basically cowering at this point, much to my familys amusment. "

"You did stuff with Edward while Charlie was asleep" He deffended him self weakly. "Im sure he said Edward was only allowed over during certain time limits during the whole grounding thing?"

"Do you really think Edward would let things go to far? Jacob the most we ever did was kiss. Sure he stayed the night, but would you want to be in this house at night when you have other options? Most of the time he was over i was sleeping, or we where talking about vampires trying to kill me, not a topic that gets things heated. Im sure if Charlie knew how much danger i was in, he would have let you camp out in my room to, heck he would have let you bring the whole pack, along with these guys. What we where doing wasn't purposly ignoring what someone has told us." I made sure to stare into his eyes, knowing mine where black with anger "Usually i wouldn't mind so much, its because i told you not to. Im very disapointed that you would betray my trust Jacob" Jake physically cringed away, i knew the whole disapointed thing was old, but when your a mother, you relise just how effective it is.

Eeryone sat in silence, either watching Jacob wriggle under my 'disapointed in you' gaze, or considoring names for the baby, almost forgotten in Jaspers arms. Nessie came down stairs, hair slightly damp from her shower, giving me a pleading look, begging me to stop with my look. She had probley heard the entire argument from upstairs, so she sat far away from Jacob, sitting by Esme instead.

"Is that a baby?" Nessie asked, staring wide eyed at Jasper, Jacob looked up too, forgetting my glares. "What did we miss?" Emmett sorted, but held in his laughter when he caught sight of Rosalie's disaproving looks.

"Jasper found a baby in the forrest, and we don't know what it is. Now we are trying to name him" Alice explained, looking me over and sighing. She crossed the room and started picking leaves out of my hair "Your such a messy hunter Bells, look at the blood on you shirt" I rolled my eyes, looking to Edward for help, but his eyes had grown dark. I blushed, knowing what he was thinking, he had always found my hunting a turn on.

"Guys, can you stop?" Jasper said, clearly catching on to what we where feeling "I can't think of any names for him." Alice smoothed my hair down, having picked out all the leaves, twirling it through her nimble fingers.

"What are you doing to my head?" I swatted her hands away, she giggled and sat by Nessie, flattening her hair as bezt she could.

"Your always running your hair through your fingers, i wanted to see why." I rolled my eyes "Ok back to names, any ideas?"

"It has to something thats easy to scream" Emmett said, everyone within arms reach smacked his head. "Ow! Gosh, im just thinking for in the future, what girl wants to scream something like, Morris, or Douglus" I agreed, but i wasn't about to say that.

"There are billions of boys names, Dylan, Sam, Liam, Daniel, Zack" Esme reminded us "But we will need something that will withstand the test of time, if he where to become one of us or if he turns out to be a creature that also lives for ever."

"Why can't he have more than one name, something less common as his first name, but something more common as his middle name?" Rosalie suggested "He can choose which one he likes" Everyon nodded.

"I've always liked Xavier" Alice said, toying with Nessies curls. "It has a nice ring to it"

"I like it" Jasper said, setting the baby back on the floor, he is strangley quiet for a baby. "It goes with most names too"

"I like Zachary" Esme said, smiling gentley, i relised how hard this must be for her, knowing some woman would leave her child, when she lost her own. "Xavier Zachary, that sounds nice" Everyone murmered in agreement.

"What is his last name, Cullen?" Rosalie asked, smiling fondly at the baby once again laying still on the carpet "I dont like the sound of it"

"Xavier Zachary Cullen, Xavier Zachary Hale, Xavier Zachary Swan, Xavier Zachary Brandon, Xavier Zachary Mc'Carty, Xavier Zachary Whitlock-"

"Whitlock works the best" Carsile cut Alice of, grinning at her disgruntled expression. "Xavier Zachary Whitlock, no objections?"

"Awe, his name is so much cooler than mine" Emmett whinned, crossing his arms. "I think his name should be Douglus Morris Brandon"

"Other than Emmett, no objections?" Carsile rephrased, no one spoke up so he clapped his hands together. "Okay, everyone start packing, we move tommorow" I groaned, moving ment attention, i freaking hate attention. Edward chuckled beside me, i glared playfully unable to keep the grin off my face. Jacob gagged from behind us, so i kicked him having to restrain my self so i didn't smash his bones.

"Ow! Bells, what did i do?" I raised my eye brows at him, he just shrugged like the vain ass he is.

God this family is strange.


	3. Arguments

I just re-read the last chapter, and found so many mistakes, sorry guys. I know Bella can't blush, but im so used to writting all human storys.

Rosalie pov

11 months later.

Xavier had settled in really well, but there was an on going debate about his name. I prefered to call him Xavier, so did Alice and Jasper. Esme, and Carsile call him Zachary, Nessie, Jake and Bella call him Zach. My dumbass husband calls him X-man. Edward is a jerk and still calls him 'thing'. He has grown quite fast, not as fast as Nessie but faster than a human, he is around 14 months but is as big as a two year old. Edward still can't read his mind, but Alice can get glimpses of his future.

Most of the time he sits quietly next to someone, absorbing everything said aparently, because he can Quote you on everything you have said and tell you the exact time you said it. It is extreamly hard to watch what your saying around a normal child, but one that remembers everything you say? Even for vampires that is hard.

Right now, Xavier is beside me on my bed while i read, watching out the window. I wanted to ask what he is doing, but he hates when someone disturbs his thoughts and has a tantrum. Xavier has the worst temper i have ever seen.

"You can ask" He turned slowley, his big blue eyes searching mine. I pushed the black curls out of his face, smiling gentley. "Thankyou"

"What are you looking at?" Ntohing was out side that he could see, a mile away a heard of deer are being hunted by a mountain lion, im surprised Jasper and Emmett hadn't gone to hunt. "Nothing is out there"

"I know There are deer and a lion, but i can't see them. Can you?" I looked at him, woundering if it was luck that he guessed that, deer and mountain lions are common around here. My eyes flicked out side to see the Lion pounce on the buck. Xavier wimpered, his eyes welled up and his delicate face screwed up. "Why did it kill it Rosey?" I picked him up, rocking him gentley.

"Its life sweetie, if it didn't kill the deer, it would die, then there would be too many deer, and they wouldn't have enough food" I stroked his curls, taking him to Carsile's office. I knew everyone had heard that, and we needed to know how he knew that. I knocked on the thick wooden door gentley.

"Come in" Carsile called, i went to open the door but Jasper was already there, sending soothing waves to Xavier. "i don't know how he knew what the lion was doing, but it may help us to find out what he is exactly." I sat in the arm chair in front of Carsile's desk, Jasper stood behind me clearly to agitated to sit. Alice came in, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and took Xavier from me so he couldn't hear our convosation.

"I don't think we should hunt in the forrest out there." Jasper said "Incase he sences one of us, he would remember that just as well as he remembers what we say" Carsile nodded in agreement.

"It seems the best way forward, prehaps traveling out of state is a good idea. I just can't help but wounder why he would devolpe this skill now, why didn'y he have it to start with?" Now i think about it, it is rather strange.

"Maybe it takes time for him to become what he is fully, like the wolves had to reach a certain age to shape shift" Bella said from down stairs, quiet enough so Xavier wouldn't hear, but loud enough for all of us to hear. Once the words left her mouth i began to panick, what if he grows to be a monster we can't control, if his skills are only just coming out, whats to say they won't become stronger? Not only would he be hard to destroy, but we would have raised him, and only see him as the sweet little baby boy who just needed a home.

I heard Edward stand up and dash out the front door, Bella close on his heals. Edward had thought this would happen when we found Xavier, but he promised to sit back and watch when it blew up, not run away to have a hissy fit.

The rest of the day passed slowley, no one spoke unless it was to reasure Xavier that everything was fine, he knew we where lying but he nodded all the same. We put him in his bed, like always everyone that was home came in to say good night. Im always greatful that he sleeps, we need time where we can discuss him, or to spend time with our mates. You can't do that with a kid running around.

"He is staying here" Jasper said when we left his room, we ran to the living room, where everyone was waiting, including Edward and Bella. I knew Bella was torn between supporting her mate, and doing the righ thing.

"The right thing is to get rid of him before someone gets hurt, its fine for you, you only have to worry about Emmett, he has been a vampire for a while he can stop him self if something upsets him. Bella still lashes out when you catch her by surprise, and probley will for a few more years. Nessie is only half vampire, and she will be hurt if anything happens to the mutt." I relised for the first time ever, that Edward actually had a valid reason to be an ass.

"I don't lash out _every_ time im surprised" Bella muttered, just as Emmett grabbed her arm, she punched him so hard he flew backwards a few feet. "Oh." I couldn't help but snicker, even though Edward looked like he was about to shit him self. If he could.

"Edward, i understand what you mean, but most creatures are able to ignore their natural intincs to protect those they love. The person at most danger now is you, he knows you resent him" Carsile pointed out, i sighed, this small child causes so much hassle. "Bella and Nessie are just as vounrable as everyone else, and everyone in this family protects each other." Carsile clapped Edward on the back, Bella took his hand and rubbed circles on it.

"Im still not agreeing with any of this, its too dangerous." Edward muttered, much to Jaspers anoyance. "That is completely different" He hissed, Jasper growled.

"Is it? I mean nothing against Bella, but the amount of trouble you put us through too keep you happy, doesn't everone else here deserve that? Edward, you have a child, you have given Bella the one thing we can't give our mates." Emmetts huge hand found mine as i felt the ache in my heart for a child of my own "Xavier is the best i can give Alice, so if you want him gone, fine. But don't expect us to stay here" Alice hugged him, the venom pooling in her eyes. I never thought about how the guys must feel, they _can_ father children so i always asumed the only reason they would be upset is because we can't give that to them. But a vampire is so protective of their mates, if anything bad happens to yours, you can't help but find a way for to be your falt.

Bella twirled her hair round her finger, a sign that she is deep in thought. Edward ran a hand through his hair. Its strange how the least maternal woman in this house, is the one with a child.I looked to the child in question, who was glaring slightly at Jasper, before i could ask what was wrong she started to speak.

"I wasn't planned Jasper, do you really think dad wanted to see mom in so much pain? They didn't know he could father children, would you rather watch Alice die slowley, be ripped apart by the child you didn't want, then have to turn her into a monster, not knowing if she will make it, even if you do? Or would you rather she lived happily without children, able to finish all the human experiences you wanted her to have?" Bella and Edward looked appaled that Nessie would think that, no one regrets her birth.

"Nessie, i would never wish you where never born, no one does" Edward whispered, eyes wide. I can't imagine having my daughter say that to me, i would give up Emmett to have a child, and he knows it. "It hurt seeing Bella in so much pain, but when i saw you, it made it worth it. I know that you could hear everything that happened during the last part of the pregnancy, but only Bella and Rosalie where truley excited, not worried about what would happen to Bella. They just wanted you safe" I felt slightly ashamed that i was happily supporting Bella and her crazyness, just to feel like a mother.

"Yeah Ness, i wanted Edward to chuck you out the window when you were first born." Jacob said, grinning at her, Alice kicked him "Ow!"

"Your ment to say it was love at first sight" She clapped her hands "Okay, i see everything working out just fine, somenice things are said, yada yada, lets get on with finding out more about Xavier."

"Who?" Bella said stubbornly refusing to call him Xavier. I sighed, rolling my eyes but giving her a smile.

"Zach, now lets go search the internet!" Alice sang, dancing up the stairs giggling. I smiled at the sudden change in mood round here. Maybe everything will work out for the best, but then again, things round here have a way of going wrong.


End file.
